Somewhere only we know
by xXSilentloverXx
Summary: Rose is working late one night. Tom and the guys are on their way to their last show of their tour. What happens when she get invited to the concert and has not a clue that the guys she met the night before are Tokio Hotel. And who's Jared?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's Vanessa and this is a new story of mine so please Tell me if you like it if you don't and help me to get this in the right direction.

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter 1

Toms POV**

"Guys were gonna stop here for some dinner" Jost says as the doors open.

I look over to my left and out the tinted windows I see a small dinner. Then I look to the right and see some houses.

"Good" Bill jumps up, "I don't know how much longer I can eat chips." He runs to the door and puts his glasses on. Then jumps down the steps.

Were at the end of our 2010 tour in the US. We are on our way to our last concert in Kansas city. _Humanoid _ has gone wonderful. We have gotten a positive reaction from our fans.

I look at my Rolex watch and stand up. It's about 8:15 PM. I Grab a pillow and throw it at Georg, who is sleeping on the couch to my left. Hes been staying up late to talk to his girlfriend in Germany. Shes coming in tonight at like 3 in the morning. Georg wants to fly home with here and show her around the US for a little bit. And then go to the fan party in California I gotta admit hes lucky to have found her. Shes a nice girl, we all like her.

"Where are we?" He asks as his green eyes pop open. I grab one of my jackets.

"Kansas.. Were gonna go get some dinner. So get your lazy ass up." I say and put on my sunglasses and walk off the bus. I look around and see a sign that say 'Sweet sues'. I look to the dinner and see Bill and Jost waiting for us. I look back and see Georg and Gustav walk off the bus. I walk up the walk way towards the diner.

ROSES P.O.V

"Rose!I need you to close up for me please!" Sue yells at me while she grabs her purse from the back." Jimmy got hurt during football practice and needs 10 stitches."

"Sure, Just tell you son he's a hazard to himself!" I say before she looks back and smiles and walks out the door.

Normally I just do the cash register , but today we are short on people so now I'm doing a little bit of everything.

I clear off a booth and take the dishes back to the kitchen. I go back to my stool in front of the register. A coupe people come and pay their bill.

I give a heavy set woman a set woman her change.

" Thanks for coming to Sweet Sues and have a good evening" I say and smile. She smiles at me and and turns around.

As soon as she moves I see a big black bus pull up.

"Crap." I whisper to myself. This night was never gonna end. I glance over at my phone and see its only 7:45PM... Two more hours and I get to turn that pretty little sign over, closed....

I look back at the bus and see a tall pale boy with what appears to be a Mohawk, jump out of the bus. He has a pair of aviator glasses and and a tight fitting gray shirt. And a pair of white jeans.

A fat truck driver stands in front of me so my vision is cut off.

He hands me the receipt. "I would like to pay now." His deep voice bellows out.

"Sure thing!" I say all happy happy. Then I see his hands go down to re-adjust himself. And with that same hand he hands me the money.

I have a felling that these last few hours are gonna be two long ones... Hella long.

* * *

TOMS POV

"Let's grab that table over there."Bill says pointing to a booth shaped like a half circle. We make our way over and slide in.

I look around the dinner to see if there are any crazy looking fans. There are a couple of what appear to be truck drivers, a guy in a with apron. I take off my glasses and see a flash of red out of the corner of my eye.

There is a young girl sitting at the register. She appears to be about 18 or 19. Framing her pale face, a mane of flaming red hair with black tips. From where I'm sitting I can see she has snake bites that are black.

Her bangs cover her left eye. Shes pale but not pale like Bill. I tell him all the time that he needs more sun.

She stand up and walks back to the kitchen.

ROSES POV

"Thanks for coming to Sweet Sues and have a good evening." I say to the fat truck driver as soon as he turns around I grab my little bottle of hand sanitizer and squirt some on my hands and rub them together like no tomorrow.

"Rose!" Mandy calls. I walk back to the kitchen and see her punching out.

I'm leaving, John is coming in at 9:30PM and I need to go pick him up." Mandy is in her late 30's and her husband had to go see his mother in Canada.

"Why is everyone leaving me?" I whine.

"I'm not!" Earl says and flashes a smile.

"Yea, you don't count. Your back here cooking..."

"I'll flip the sign over on my way out." She grabs her purse."Bye sweet heart!"

I walk out of the kitchen and see that the corner table is full. The pale boy is there with four other people. I grab five menus and head over. I set the menus in front of the guy.

"Welcome to Sweet Sues. I'm Rose and I'll be attending you tonight. I'll bring over some water while you look at the menus. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."I smile and turn on my heals to bring them bottle water and 5 glasses.

TOMS POV

She has a pair of black shorts on with a loose fitting red V-neck tee shirt. And a thick line of black eyeliner around her green eyes.

"Rose.."I whisper to myself.

"What ya say?" My twin asks looking away from his menu.

* * *

"Umm... I need to go to the bathroom...Ja." I slide out.

ROSES POV

I bring them their water and go back to the register. One of the boys stands up and starts walking towards me.

He's very tall has black cornrows with a black beanie over them. He gets closer and I see that he has a lip ring. A black one...

He stops in front of me of me and we just look at each other for about 5 seconds. His eyes are.. Worth getting lost in..

"Rose.. can you show me where the uh, bathroom is please." He his deep voice has a accent that seems to be German.

"Umm, Yea let me just get you the key." I reply pulling me eyes off of his. I start to play with one of my snakebites. Something I do when I'm nervous. Which I was.. I move random items around looking for the key. I can feel his eyes on me.

"Where the hell is it?" He laughs out loud. Finally I see the little whit toilet charm and grab it.

"Thanks Rose." He smiles

"No problem....."

"Tom." He starts to walk towards the sign that says bathroom. I watch him the whole way until he disappears down the hallway.

"Tom.." I whisper to myself.

"What was that?" Earl asks behind me in the window to the kitchen.

"Why are you always behind me?

"Because I'm stalking you!" I roll my eyes at his stupidity."By the way Jared called. He just wanted to know why you were staying s late. I told him. So not to worry."

Oh god I think to myself... I'm such a whore...

I stand up and fix my shorts that were starting to fall down. Slip on my DC's.

"I'll work on that when I get home." I say out loud.

"You really need to stop talking to yourself people will start talking about you," Earl laughs.

"Yea, people already to that soo." I make me way over to the table.

"Are you guys ready to order? Or do you need more time?"

The tall pale boy smiles up at me.

"Yea, I'll have-" He gives me his order. "Oh and a Coke please?"

"OK and for the other angry looking gentlemen?" I start to laugh.

They all start to laugh.

"I'm not mad. Just really really tired, because Tom would not let me sleep." Says a guy with long brown hair in a ponytail.

"It's because we were here, Georg. Gott. I hear Tom say behind me."Here's your key. Thanks." He hands me the key with the little white toilet hanging on it.

I smile and turn back to the table. "So what more can I get you?"

* * *

The place is empty besides the corner booth. It's about 10:30PM and I"m sitting on my stool at the register playing with my blackberry.

"Well I'm leaving."Earl says behind me.

"Dude, you can't scare me like that.. really."

"Gosh.. Well just put the dishes in the sink and I'll do them tomorrow. Have a good weekend." He ruffles my hair.

"Why do you guys always do that to me?"

"When your my age you'll understand. Drive save. Night." I hear the wind chime jingle and he was gone.

I look up at Tom and his eyes were on me. He smiles and I smile back.

I go and put all the chairs up on the tables. I go sit back on my stool and play a game on my phone.

"Rose!" I look up and see the pale boy motioning for me to join. "Come join us."

I stand up and my phone starts to vibrate. I look at the screen. _Incoming Call: Jared_

I press ignore, and make my way over to the table.

"Rose, this is Jost, Bill, my twin brother, Georg, and Gustav." Tom says going around the table. I smile sweetly.

"So Rose, how old are you?"George asks.

"I'm 20- _I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my ha" _My phone starts ringing. I look at the screen._ Incoming call: Jess._

* * *

"What the.." I look around.." Excuse me." I slide out and walk away.

TOMS POV

I'm kinda listing to the guys and kinda watching Rose out of the corner of my eye.

"Tom"My twin says. I snap out of my trance and look at him "Stop staring."

"I'm not staring."

"You wanna talk to her, don't you?" Jost asks and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"No. I'm fin-"

"Rose!" Bill calls over to her. She looks up with a sparkle in her green eyes. "Come join us."

She makes her way over to us and slides in next to me.

"Rose, this is Jost, Bill, my twin brother, Georg and Gustav." I introduce her to everyone.

"How old are you Rose?" Georg asks her.

She smile and replies " I'm 20- _I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my ha-" _Her phone goes off.

"Excuse me." She says and slides out.

****

About 10 minuets latter she comes back with a smile on.

"Sorry about that. One of my cousins just go tickets to a concert and wants me to go. But I've never herd of the band. But I'm always up for new things."

"What band is it?" Jost asks.

"Umm I believe she said Tokio Hotel. She claims I will fall for the guitarist. But.."


	2. What's Happing To Me?

**Somewhere Only We Know.**

About 10 minuets later she comes back with a smile on.

"Sorry about that. One of my cousins just go tickets to a concert and wants me to go. But I've never herd of the band. But I'm always up for new things."

"What band is it?" Jost asks.

* * *

"Umm I believe she said Tokio Hotel. She claims I will fall for the guitarist. But.."

**Chapter 2**

**TOMS POV**

"You've never herd of Tokio Hotel?" Jost asks Rose.

"Hey Rose, sorry to interrupt but can you get me a another can of coke?" I ask her.

"Uh Sure." She slides out. "Anyone else need any thing?"

"No, thanks" Bill says for everyone. She smile and heads to the kitchen.

"OK, You guys can see that I like her And I don't want her to find out. This is perfect. Remember how we've always wanted to meet someone who does not know who we are?" I look around the table. "Looks like we have. Or more like I have."

"Tom, if shes going to the concert tomorrow shes gonna find out. Unless she closes her eyes through out the whole 3 hours of the concert. If so then your good." Gustav takes a sip from his lemonade.

"Yea, shes gonna find out sooner or latter." Bill says looking at his nails.

"Well let me deal with that." She walks out of the kitchen with two cans of soda.

"Here you go." She sets the coke down in front of me. And pops the lid on a can of ginger ale for herself.

"So what were you saying Jost?" She sits down next to me. Our knees touch and I glance over at her.

" Oh... Uh I must have forgotten. Must not have been important." He glances down at his watch."Well look at the time. We need to get to the hote- I mean home. Yea we need to get home. Your parents will be really mad I let out stay out too late. Lets go boys." He grins and stands up. He's having too much fun with this.

"Here you go."He hands Rose a fifty. "Keep the change."

* * *

"Uhh.. Thanks." We all laugh.

ROSES POV

Tom and I are the only ones left in the building. He hands me his iPhone I put my number in with a little heart.

I hand it back to him and look up into his eyes.

"I have a feeling well see each other soon." He says and takes my hand that has his phone in it.

"Not soon enough."

"Maybe it could be tomorrow, who knows?" He says with my hand still in his.

"Yea right." I look down.

"Bye Rose." He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Tom." I whisper back.

^*^*^*^*

I get in my car after closing up. I just sit there for a little bit.

"God... Why me?" I ask looking up.

I start the car and make my way home.

*^*^*^*

I walk through the door and he's sitting on the couch watching football. The same thing ever Friday.

"Hey Babe."Jared says and walks over to me. He swiftly steals a kiss.

Jared has been my boyfriend for about 2 years now. We met in my senior year of High school. He was already in collage and not to mention my older brothers best friend. He has longish black hair with light brown eyes. He's about 6`4 and is 23. Oh and.. We kinda sorta live together.

"What happened?" He asks me as he goes to the kitchen to get a can of root beer.

"Well there were some people who stayed till about 10:30PM and I had to clean up and lock up. Sue had to go to the hospital."

"Let me guess. Jimmy?" He laughs and plops down on the couch. "That boy has his own room in the hospital. "Oh and Jess has called about 4 times. She was saying that she got tickets for a concert.. That's all I got..."

"Yea, tomorrow I'm going with her to a concert. I'm gonna have to leave early." I walk over to him and kiss his cheek. "So I'm going to bed now. Night."

"Night. I love you." He says as soon as I turn away.

"Yea. I l-love you too." But how come this time I say it to him I feel like I'm lying.

I change into my pajamas and wash my make-up off. I get into the king size bed and fall asleep thinking about... I wish I could say Jared.

But I fell asleep thinking about.. Tom.

TOMS POV

"The wind came on too soon!"Bill complains.

"Don't worry Mr. Kaulitz we'll have it fixed for the show tonight." Someone from the stage crew says.

"Please. And thank you." Bill says and smiles.

"Now you guys are done we'll call you back for that last rehearsal."

"Good." I say to myself. I've been thinking, if I want to start a relationship with Rose I have to be honest with her. So I'm gonna call her and have her hang out with us before the show then have her and her cousin in the front where the guards are.

I grab my iPhone and scroll down to the R's for Rose.

ROSES POV

I wake up a 5:45AM. I look around the big room expecting to see someone. I look to my right and see Jared asleep. I slid out and go take a shower. In the shower bits and parts of my dream come to me. But there's one that comes back the most. Tom smiling down at me and leaning in for a kiss. I put my head under the shower and try to wash away the images.

I get out and throw my hair in a bun and quickly dry off. I make my way to the closet and find a pair of white skinny jeans and a black shirt and grab some money and my phone and run out the door.

I make it to Jess's in about 10 minuets. I walk through my aunt door and make it to my cousins room.

"I couldn't sleep last night. At all." She says standing up and looking at me. "Your going like that?"

"Umm.. Why is this bad?"

"Uhh...Yea. Its too plain." She says. "Your one size smaller than me so I'll find something for ya."

She puts some music on. "This is them. This song is 'In your shadow'. Now you come we don't have that much time."

*^*^*^*^*^

"Done." Jess says and puts down the flat iron. "Wow I'm good at this." She stands back to admire her work.

"Can I look now?"

"Please be my guest." She starts to put stuff away.

I stand up am walk in to the hallway where there is a full length mirror. I turn the light on. My red hair is pin straight and goes down to my lower back. My make-up was flaw-less. My pale skin was glowing. My eyes were surrounded by black and gray with just a hint of purple. My lips are blood red and I am wearing a gray shirt with a low V-neck. A pair of purple skinny jeans clung to my hips and my black and gray converses.

"Why did you have my converses?" I ask her

"Well remember when I stayed at your house. I needed some shoes and well Jared said I could." She replies doing her make up.

"And you listen to him... Wow."

"After we get done we need to ge-" My Phone cut her off.

"Hello?" I put my finger up to Jess to tell her to shut her trap.

"Hey Rose.. It's Tom from last night."

"Hey! How everything?" I ask.

"Wells Bills complaining so nothing new there. But I wanted to know if you wanted to know out before the concert you have to go to."

"Hold on let me ask my cousin." I put the phone on mute. " We have a little time right?"

"Sure why not we can make time for your weird friends." She says and walks into her closet. As soon as I take mute off she yells. " But if were late I swear I will kill you both!"

"Hahaha tell her not to worry. Okay call me when you get to the stadium."

"OK no problem see you in a little bit. Bye" I hang up

"Who was that?" Jess asks me.

" Some guys I met at Sues. There really cool!" I say and run my finger through my hair.

"Let's go!" She says and heads for the door. We get out the door and get in my car. I pull out and start to odrive.

"Wait!" Jess yells

"What the hell?"

"I forgot the tickets...."

* * *

"Dumb ass. Go get them." I put the car in park.

Thanks for my one reviewer!!! Belle BookWorm!

r&R!!Vanessa


	3. Tom finds out who Jared is

**Somewhere Only We know.**

**Chapter 3**

"_Let's go!" She says and heads for the door. We get out the door and get in my car. I pull out and start to drive._

"_Wait!" Jess yells _

"_What the hell?" _

"_I forgot the tickets...."_

"_Dumb ass. Go get them." I put the car in park._

_

* * *

  
_

We get to the stadium in About 20 Minutes. And there was the biggest line I have ever seen in my life!

I look at my phone to see what time it was. Its only 8Am and the concert starts at 8:30PM..

"Rose are you sure? Cause we need to get in that line. And I wanna be close enough to see his fingers move up and down his guitar." Jess says looking at the line with a gased look.

" I have a good feeling about this. And you have not not act like that around my friends. Your lucky I said yes in the first place. And don't you have school?" I call Tom and it rings once.

"Hallo."

"Hey were here. Where are you?"

"Ok now go to Exit No. 5 and I'll meet you there.."

"Exit No. 5. Got it". I say and hang up.

*^*^*^*^*^*

We find exit 5 and are waiting for what seems like forever. Finally we hear someone on the other side.. He's _inside? _A big white guy who looks to be in his 40's opens the door.

"Is this her Mr. Kaulitz?" He asks someone who not viewable.

"Yea Dave, Let her and another girl in."

"Hurry before others see." Dave says to us.

We walk in and while I'm trying to adjust my eyes to the change in light. Jess starts screaming.

"OH MY GOD! How you you know _the _Tom Kaulitz?"

"Um the dinner I told you."I walk over to Tom and Give him a hug. "The real question is: How do _you _know Tom?"

"Rose I did not tell you everything last night. Bill, Georg, an-"

"Their the reason were here!" Jess cuts him off.

I look between Jess and Tom.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to get you back to the room." Dave says look at Tom.

"OK. Well talk about this in the room." Tom says.

*^*^*^*

The walk to the room was in silence. Jess was staring at Tom like he was the last man on earth. And it was kinda pissing me off.

We get to a door that has a sign saying: DO NOT ENTER.

"Thanks for coming on short notice, Dave." Tom says and open the door.

"No Problem Tom. See ya latter. Ladies." He nods his head at us.

"Bye Dave." I say and smile at him. Jess can't speak.

Tom walks in and motions us to fallow. Jess runs in and I fallow.

There are some couches and a table in the center. On the table is pizza and some soda.

There is a vanity in the corner and Bill was sitting there with a blond chick getting his make up done. Georg is sitting on the love seat with a girl holding hand and laughing. Gustav was sitting on the couch talking to Georg and the girl. It looks like he just got done saying something funny.

"Hey Rose!" Bill says looking at me through the mirror.

"Hey!"

"Bill knows your name." She says and looks at me like I'm her new hero. My cousin is 16 and look like shes 18. But shes acting like shes 10.

"Yes they all do.. And you need to calm the hell down."

"Hi Guys." I say and walk over to Georg and Gustav.

"Well looks like you found out." Georg says.

"We told him to tell you last night."Gustav laughed.

"Yea.. But I stil-"

"Hallo! I"m Jess! And I just want to say what a pleasure it is to meet you all.!" She runs around and shakes hands with everyone in the room. And sad to say even the Make-up chick.

Tom sits on another love seat that's across from the one Georg and his girlfriend was sitting on.

I walk over to him and just as I was about to sit down Jess pushes me and sits down next to Tom.

"Wha-" I was about to cuss her out.

"Rose, Come sit next to me!" Gustav says"I may not be Tom but I am warm blooded." He moves someones jacket and pats the seat for me to sit.

"Rose this is my girlfriend, Step. She came down for the last show and the fan party. Were gonna fly back together." George says and smile at Steph.

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you Rose. "Steph says with a heavy German accent. "but we'll get by." She laughs. I catch a glimpse of George, his eyes are sparkling with pride.

"Nice to meet you as well." I say and give her a warm smile. I look over at Tom and Jess . And from what I herd they were talking about the new album.

I think...

* * *

TOMS POV

"Were here at No 5. Where are you?" I hear and I put the phone to my ear.

"I'm on my way I'll be there in about two minuets.

"Okay." She hangs up.

I smile to myself and keep fallowing Dave. They made me take a bodyguard. So I took Dave.

We get to the door and Dave opens the door.

"Is this her Mr. Kaulitz?" Dave asks. I see Roses head but she cant see me cause its too dark in here.

"Yea let her and and the other in.." Dave moves and I see Rose walk in and a short girl with waist long black hair and she had a tan but looked young.. too young for me. Plus I want Rose.

* * *

Roses POV

Gustav and Georg together are dangerous I was laughing my ass off. Once bill got done he acme over and sat on the arm of the loveseat that I was sitting on.

"Every so often I would look over at Tom and Jess, he would catch my eyes and smile.

"So Rose where are you form?" Steph asks.

"Well I'm form California. My parent still live there." I run my fingers through my hair. Crap I thing to my self, I need to call them. Its been over 5 months since I've called.

"really? That's where were having the fan party!" Georg says.

"Well it looks like your gonna have to come now!" Bill says and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What happen?" Tom asks walking away from Jess.

"Rose is gonna go to our fan party in L.A." Gustav informs Tom.

"But she can't be with the fans because she's not herd our music. So she's not a fan. Bill smiles while clicking his tongue ring against his teeth.

"Well that means shes gonna have to be with us." Georg laughs.

"Guy's! I don't even know how I'm getting there!" I say and throw my hands in the air.

"Well you can bunk with Steph. She has the big bed in the back. That's enough room for the both of you." Bill says. We all look at Step. Georg translates.

She nods happily while saying "Ja ja."

"What about me?"Jess asks form the other sofa.

"You'll be in school. You're already missing school as it is." I say and look away.

"To hell with school. I'll bunk with Tom."

"The hell you will. Your 16, he's what 20. That's illegal here." I was starting to get pissed. Now I remember why I hate being with my cousin. She wants everything and everyone to want her. I try teaching her that people will like her and some people wont. But she tries to hard. Plus she's acting like a little whore. And she loves to make me look bad.

"But wait Rose, what about Jared?" Case in point.

"Jared?" Tom look sat me with searching eyes. Looking for the truth. Jess starts to laugh.

"You never told them? Jared is Rose's boyfriend. And they live together." It took everything I had not to get up and punch her. Dead square in the jaw.

"Thanks Jess." I hiss at her. Yea, I kinda have a boyfriend. We have lived together for about 3 months now." I look over at Tom. He looks at me and shakes his head. His eyes were unreadable.

"Jess can bunk with me." Tom says and looks at her.

It was dead quite for awhile. My head falls in my hands.

"Don't worry" I hear Bill whisper in my ear.

"Now I want Pizza." He says louder. He hand me a plate with cheese Pizza.

"Thanks.."

* * *

**HEY belle bookworm: you make my day when you review I hope you like this chapter! Tell me whatcha think!**

**R&R people!!**

**Vanessa!**


	4. I'm going to hell

**Somewhere Only We Know.**

"_You never told them? Jared is Rose's boyfriend. And they live together." It took everything I had not to get up and punch her. Dead square in the jaw._

"_Thanks Jess." I hiss at her. "Yea, I kinda have a boyfriend. We have lived together for about 3 months now." I look over at Tom. He looks at me and shakes his head. His eyes were unreadable. _

"_Jess can bunk with me." Tom says and looks at her. _

_It was dead quite for awhile. My head falls in my hands. _

"_Don't worry" I hear Bill whisper in my ear. _

"_Now I want Pizza." He says louder. He hand me a plate with cheese Pizza. _

"_Thanks.."_

_

* * *

  
_

ROSES POV

Fact one: I hate my cousin, Jess.

Fact two: My future relationship with Tom is now gone.

Fact three: I'm going to California.

"Mr. Kaulitz," Some worker pops her head in. "The Ping Pong table is ready for you guys. Would you like to have it brought in?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Tom says. They bring in the tabla and put it in the corner.

"So Rose, have you herd the guys music?" Steph asks me.

"Not really. Just a little bit. But what I have herd I have liked." I smile warmly.

"I am happy to have a girl with me. It will be funner. And I can practice my English with you."

"And you can teach me German!" I say laughing.

"Ja ja!"

We talk for a little bit about they boys and then about Germany.

"Have you been there?" She asks me.

"No but I really want to go. It seems really awesome." I say with a dreamy look on my face. It's true I really do want to go to Germany. My Grandfather is from Berlin and he has a house there and tells me I should go and get to know my heritage. My Grandmother is English, I have been to England. But that was when I was 12. " Is this you first time in the states?" I ask her as I take a sip of soda.

"Yes. It my first time here. I was scared to come because of my English. But Georg convince me to come." She says looking over at Georg play ping pong with Bill and Gustav. Tom is sitting with Jess. Jess has her hand on his knee.

For some bizarre reason that got me pissed. I cuss under my breath.

"Are you okay?" Steph asks me.

I nod and smile.

I feel my phone start to vibrate and then it goes blaring Kings of Leon. I look down at the screen. _Incoming call: Jared._

I walk to the door and and answer my phone.

"Hey" I open the door and walk out to the hallway.

" Hey babe! You left really early today." he says and I can hear the guys in the back round talking about 'Call of Duty'.

"Yeah, I did not wanna wake you. Sorry. But I have some news." I start to play with my snakebites. "I'm Gonna go see my family."

There was a long pause.

"Oh.. For how long?"

" I really don't know yet but maybe for like a week. But I'll be leaving Tomorrow." I quickly say.

"Oh well is your mom gonna buy you a ticket? Cause if you need to I'll get one for you?" He asks.

"Yeah.. She is. You know how my mom is. But I have to go. Bye."

"Rose... I love you." I hear before I hang up.

*^*

I slide down the wall and pull my knees up to my chest. I drop my phone on the floor next to me and put my head in my hands.

"I'm going to hell. How could I lie to him.."

Jared is a very nice guy, he's always giving. I could not believe I just lied to him.

I heard the door open and close. I did not bother to look up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I look up and see Tom looking down at me.

"Well when I meet people for the first time I don't normally mention it. And.."

"And what?" He asks sitting down next to me.

"Well I kinda like you and I did not wanna mess it up." I sound very childish.

"And I kinda like you, too."

"Yeah but we kinda got a problem." I sigh. Why is life always so hard on me?

"Don't worry about it. Let's just have fun. You gonna be on the bus with us and speaking about LA. Is your cousin really coming?" He stands up and grabs my waist and picks me up.

"I really don't know. I'll see what I can do" I say and smile up at him.

"Okay, now let's go play Ping Pong!" He pulls me inside laughing.

*^*^*^

Hey guys! Been awhile! Well I have been really busy but I hope you all like it! Dont forget to R&&R

Vanessa*


	5. Looks like your no different

Somewhere Only We Know

"_Well when I meet people for the first time I don't normally mention it. And.." _

"_And what?" He asks sitting down next to me._

"_Well I kinda like you and I did not wanna mess it up." I sound very childish._

"_And I kinda like you, too."_

"_Yeah but we kinda got a problem." I sigh. Why is life always so hard on me?_

"_Don't worry about it. Let's just have fun. You gonna be on the bus with us and speaking about LA. Is your cousin really coming?" He stands up and grabs my waist and picks me up._

"_I really don't know. I'll see what I can do" I say and smile up at him._

"_Okay, now let's go play Ping Pong!" He pulls me inside laughing._

_ *^*^*^*^*^*^_

_20 minutes till the concert._

We left the boys about 30 minutes ago so that they could prepare. So Jess and I went with the guards to the very front of the venue. And holy crap. I have never seen that many people in my life! I mean they were just piled in there. Girls were screaming and crying and some even passed out.

I look over at Jess and she's crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I have waited so long for this day." She wipes he face with the back of her hand.

I roll my eyes and sit in a chair that a large black guy just brought in for us.

"I hope you know your not coming to L.A." I say and look at my nails.

"To hell I won't. If your gonna go then so am I." She faces me with wide eyes.

"Jess there's a difference between you and me. I know the guys as friends. You know them as the world see's them. Tokio hotel. Plus I'm going to be at my mom's for awhile and you and Izzy don't get along." I cross my legs and look through my phone.

The lights dim and then a deep voice says: _Tokio Hotel._

And girls start to scream....... And then Jess. I scoot my chair away from her and watch the show.

*^*^*^*

When the lights flashed off and then flashed back on and Bill was saying thank you and all that jazz the black guy that gave us the chairs came up and leaned down.

"I was told that I need to take you back to the room now." He says.

"Okay.. Let me go get-"

"No just you. Your the only one they want back." He tells me.

I shrug and fallow him through a door that had two guard like the queen of England was in there.

By the time we make it to the room the guys are jumping up and down and Georg is helping Gustav stretch his leg.

"You guys were great!" I say and give Tom a hug.

"Oh that's nasty... Your sweaty." I say trying to push away.

"You know you like it." he says holding me tighter.

*^*^*^^*^*

After the boys eat more pizza and drink a lot of water, we start talking about going to California.

"Okay so Rose you have to be at the Mariott at about 5am." Bill says.

"Wait what time are we leaving?" Steph asks.

"Around 6am." Tom says in between bites.

"Okay and bring your favorite DVD too! Because tomorrow night is movie night and we all get together and watch our favorites." Bill informs me.

I look at Steph and she is putting her long red hair in a pony tail. Then she looks at me and smiles.

"Ja! But it must be good." She informs me.

"It shall be the best movie ever! But I need to go." Glance at my phone and see I have 61 missed calls from Jess. It's quarter till eleven. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning!"

"What Time?!" Bill asks making sure I remembered.

"Six on the dot." I say and give him a hug goodbye. I give hugs to everyone and then I get to Tom and he grabs my hand.

"I'm gonna walk you to the exit." He says to me. "Ich werde zurück sein!" He says to everyone. (I will be back)

We get out the door and I get drilled with questions.

"Did you like the show?"

"I loved it! I can't believe I have went this long with out hearing your music." I say and squeeze his hand.

"Are you sure you liked it? I messed up in humanoid." He says and lowers his head.

I out my hand under his chin and lift his head up to look in my eyes.

"Your human, your gonna make mistakes. Don't worry about it. You did wonderful!" I give him a reassuring smile.

And then the moment came. You know the moment before the kiss. The best part ever. But for me it was bitter-sweet moment. Sweet because I was about to kiss a friken hot rock star who is a really nice guy.... Bitter Cause Jared's face was popping in my head. Jared... My boyfriend. Tom... I could feel his breath on my lips. The heat from his body. And All my self respect flew out the window. Just like that. I am so going to hell.

I leaned in and kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had in me. And I must say he did the same.

I felt passion and... well mostly passion in that kiss.. I feel

"WHAT THE HELL! ROSE!"

I open my eyes and see Jess standing there with Dave(the body guard who let us in earlier this morning.)

"Ohh shit." I mumble.

"Oh I see. Your gonna be one of his onenight stands?" She asks coming closer to us. "You don't know Tom's game. Well let me tell you."

"Jess."I hear Tom growl.

"Tom is a man whore. he sleeps with whoever he can.. Your about number 214." Jess says with a wicked grin. I feel liek someone took a hammer and hit me in the chest.

"I- I have to go." I say and let my bangs cover my eyes.

"Rose....." tom says coming closer.

I move away and turn one more time to look at him.

"Well It looks like your no different than him. Cheating on Jared like that." Jess says.

*^*^*^

Hey guys!! Well I know it's been awhile! This is for a special someone... Bella BookWorm! Who Is gonna be Izzy! Soo do our thing and don't forget to R&R

Vanessa


	6. Tom knows big words

Somewhere only we know.

*The next morning*

_Beep….. Beep beep…… Beep._

I slam the snooze button down and roll over on to my back.

Scenes from the previous night have been playing over in my head. Even while I was sleeping. I feel Jared move next to me and he throws his heavy arm over me and snuggles to my left side.

_On the way home Jess kept telling me what a whore I am. And how I don't deserve Jared._

"_He's too good for you. You just use him for his money and his kindness." She said_

"_Okay first of all: Why would I use him for his money when I have more than enough? You should know that seeing as how our family is one of the richest in California. And second of all I don't need you telling me I'm a whore." We pulled in to her drive way._

"_So what time are you gonna pick me up tomorrow?" She opened the door._

"_Around 6-ish."_

"_Bye." She slammed the door._

"I'm gonna burn in hell, I'm gonna burn in hell." I repeat over and over to myself. I slip out of Jared arm and jump into a hot shower. A well deserved hot shower. I slept awful I realize as I try to move my neck around and feel that it's stiff.

"Hey, So you never really told me why you just decided to up and go to Cali." Jared says and sits on a chair that's in the corner of the bathroom.

""Well, my mom called and she wants me to go up to see…… to see Izzy's baby." I lie quickly. Every word tasted bad in my mouth.

"You never told me that Izzy's pregnant.."

"Yeah well she just got pregnant and she wants me to see the ultra sound." I say and step out of the shower and grab my towel.

"Ohh. Well how long will you be gone?"

"I would say about a week tops." I put some cream on my face and look up at him in the mirror.

"What's up with that face?"

"Well, I just thought that it would be like only a few days or so." He stands up and comes up behind me and wraps me in his arms. "I wish I can come with you. Maybe I can take a we-"

"NO…" I practically yell at him. I see that my face is getting red in the mirror, " I mean, you cant leave work. Don't worry about it. I mean Izzy wont feel bad that you could not be there."

"Okay, If you say so. I guess your right I can't really miss work. But I'm gonna go make you some coffee. It's about 4. You said you need to be at the airport at 5 right?"

"Yeah. I need to get going if I don't wanna miss my fight." I make my way over to the dresser.

"Rose, is everything okay?" He fallows me out.

"Yeah. Why?" I answer too quickly.

"Cause your so distant to me."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Well then talk to me." he says coming closer to the point that I feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I wish I could but there's no time. Latter."

About 10 minutes latter I'm in the car and Jared comes and gives me a kiss goodbye.

"Have a good time." He leans down and kisses me squarly on my lips.

"I will."

"I love you Rose Wittener."

" I love you too, Jared Renolds."

The whole way to the hotel I was asking God to find a way to forgive me, I was being a total whore .

^*^*^*^*

"Rose!" Bill yells and throws his arms around me.

"Hey Bill!" trying to keep my balance and not drop my suitcase, I hug him back.

"Okay let me take those and let's go get on the bus so we can get going." Bill saysa taking my suit case and starts walking over to an elevator.

"Rose." Someone grabs my arm. I look over and see Tom standing there.

"Hey." I say with no emotion.

"Listen, I'm so sorry but I didn't wanna tell you about my past and then you not want anything to do with me. I was being very …how do you say.. Hypocritical. I got mad at you for not telling me everything and I didn't tell you everything."

"And as soon as he said that its like all my anger towards him vanished. I look up at him and smiled.

"Let's go find out where your brother took my stuff."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"_I scream into the night for you, don't make it true. DON'T JUMP! The lights will not guide you through.." _Bill and Steph were having a good time singing to what I was told was one of their old songs.

The bus hit a bump in the road and Bill and Steph both fell off the sofa that they were standing on.

That had Tom, Georg, Gustav, and I laughing our asses off.

"Are you okay?" Georg asks Steph trying to help her up. But still laughing.

"Ja ja ja."

"Thanks for all the help!" Bill says and manages to get himself up with out any help.

"Yeah no problem." Tom says.

"Aww poor Bill." I hit Tom on the leg. "You should be nicer to your brother."

"I'll think about that." He laughs.

**Hey sorry it took soo long but I have been UBER busy. But I hope you like it! Next chapter comes Izzy!**

**I love you guys! Vanessa!**


	7. Perv

Somewhere only we know

After we recover from laughing our asses off at Bill and Steph , we decide to watch some movies.

"Okay." Bill says looking down at the table where we put all the movies. "Which do you guys wanna watch?"

"Why don't we just choose one at random?" I suggest.

"Yes, that sounds bestest." Steph says in her best English.

"Fine… Gustav can choose." Tom says knowing that Bill would just choose the one he wants.

"Well, Lets see.. Tom what do you have?" Gustav asks looking at Tom.

"I have City of angles." He hold up a dvd case and drops it on the table.

"Oh. I was looking for that at the house. I thought we lost it. Or mom took it, She's always taking our movies." Bill said the last part to me.

"Welchen Film hast du, Steph?"

"We did ours together." Georg says for her. Steph pulls out a case and tosses it on the table.

Casino Royal.

"Oh that's a good one!" I say nodding at Steph.

"Ja, I know."

"Okay Rose?" Gustav asks.

"Well I don't know if you guys will like it But I know Steph and I will love it." I pull out the case I have in my purse.

Dear John

"Oh that's a good movie!" Bill says. ""But it's really sad."

"Yeah. Okay I have Zombie Land." Gustav says " You Bill?"

"I could not decide between Meet Joe Black, and the Blind side." Bill says tossing 2 cases on the table . " I mean their both really good."

"Okay, Now this is gonna be hard. But I'm gonna choose…. Zombie Land." Gustav says picking up his movie.

"WHAT.. Nien Gustav. Nien. That's not fair you can't chooses YOUR movie!" Bill says . The he looks over at me.

"Rose will chooses the movie. Seeing as how _some people _are un-fair." Bill says to Gustav.

" Calm down Bill." Tom says satnding up to get a drink. "You all want a drink?"

"Yes please." I say. While the other say 'Ja'

At that moment I felt like I did not belong with them. Like I was intruding. But when Tom comes and sits down next to me. He hands me a Coke and whispers. "I'm really happy you decided to come."

And that was all I needed to help me make my mind up. Once I went to California I was gonna stay.

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asks. " You look really deep in concentration."

"I'm not going back to Kansas." I say meeting his eyes

"What? Why?" Tom turns to face me.

" I can't go back to living miserably. I can't Tom. I just can't." I say and feel my eyes start to get wet..

"Do you have any Idea what it's like to dread waking up? Or faking a smile every day?"

"But what about….Jared?" He asks looking at anything but my face.

"I love him and all but I cant go on living like that. It was too routine. I go to my classes then work and then home and cook for him. I got sick of that after a week , I have been with him for almost a year. All I know is that once we get to LA. I'm staying."

"What will your family say?" He asks fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"They'll get pissed cause they want me to be with someone who has a stable income. They don't think I can provide for my self. And thanks to my father he keeps my savings account full. He's the only one wants me to do what I want." I look around and see that Bill and Gustav are arguing about the movie while Steph and Georg are watching with amused looks on their faces.

"Well talk more tonight. Yea?" Tom asks.

"Yeah. I mean we have a couple of days stuck on this bus together, no?"

He wiggles his eye brown at me. "Perv."

*JESS POV*

"That whore!" Jess scream and she stomps in her room. "She left me. Oh she just made the biggest mistake of her life!"

Jess grabs her phone and books a flight to California for

**A/N**

**Hey people!!! Well I hope you like this chap! If you do tell me to fluff ma ego and if not tell me so I can try to make it better!! **

**Well, I am at home cause I could not go to school today. I have to get a root canal but the professional person who does root canals was not at the dentist. So I have to wait till Monday or Tuesday. I am in killer pain but we went to the doctor last night at 11 pm and now I have a ton of pills to take.. I have to take sleeping pills cause from the pain I get very hyper and I cant sit still. and then for pain and then for infection. Sooo…. I have had a hard couple days. But I love you all! don't forget to Review!!**

**Vanessa**


	8. Droppped on the head

Somewhere only we know

*Later that night after watching 3 movies.*

We stopped at some random gas station.

"Okay now who wants to go in and get stuff?" Bill asked pulling out a 20 from his wallet. " I don't really want to get all disguised."

"Rose and I will go." Tom says grabbing the 20 from his brothers hands. "What do you guys want?"

"Skittles." Bill plops down in the couch. "A lot."

"If he's getting skittles then I'm gonna need red bull." Gustav says taking his glasses off and rubs his eyes.

"I want chips, the baked kind. Danke." Steff says lacing her finger thru Georg's.

"Okay. We'll be back." Tom says and puts a hand out to help me up off the couch. I find my slip on Vans and meet him at the door.

"I hope you know that you all better pay me back." I hear Bill say before the door closes behind us. We take about 3 steps before the door hisses open and we look back to see Georg's head sticking out . "Can you get me some Iced Tea? "

Tom rolls his eyes. "You know what while I'm at it, I'll just buy the whole fucking store!"

"Thanks Tommi!' Gerog says and quickly pops his head back in the bus.

"Ass.." Tom mumbles as he puts his hoddie up. "I suggest you do the same. You never know who is lurking around with a camera."

I put the hood up and face him. "Better?" The hoddie falls in my eyes.

"Wonderful." He says as our hands touch. I look over at him and grab his hand. "You sure about this? I don't wanna feel like I'm rushing you."

"I already told you. Everything in my life before is gone and done. It's all new and shiny."

"Oh I like shiny." He laughs and opens the door for me.

The gas station was just like any normal one in the states. There was a teenage girl sitting behind the cash register with her nose in a book.

Tom grabs a box of Red bull, two big bags of skittles and some baked Lays. I grab some Beef jerky and trwo bottles of Ice tea.

We take it to the counter.

"Give me a sec." The pale girl mumbles.

"Take your time there's no rush." Tom says.

Okay." She folds over the page. She take one look up at Tom and her face pales out. If that's even possible seeing as how she's already like snow.

"Hi, Tom." She smiles . "Random chick I don't know." She nods at me.

"Her name is Rose." He looks at her name tag. "Hello ..Hannah."

She takes our things and scans them. "That will be 17.35" She bags them.. "Looks like Bill wanted some skittles."

Tom hands her the twenty. "Bill and his skittles." He says and smiles at her.

She gives him back the change. "Have a good evening Mr. Kaulitz and Rose."

"Gutten Nacht, Hannah."

"Wait before you go could you sign this for me?" She asks and puts her cell phone on the counter along with a marker.

"Sure." He hands me the bag and quickly sings her phone. "Bye." he says and quickly gives her back the phone and marker.

"Thanks! Bye." She opened her book and started to read.

"That was kinda weird. She was a calm one." Tom mentioned as we were walking to the bus.

"She was sweet." I say as the doors to the bus open.

"Wait lets sit out here and talk for a little bit." He tosses the bag in the bus. "Here's the stuff. Don't touch our stuff." He yells in the bus.

He leads me over to the curb. We sit down together and for a minute.

"Okay so what are your plans? I don't understand why would you just want to up and leave." The moon light is shining over his face making him look almost ghostly.

"Well, my plans are to go back to my parents house and get my apartment back from my sister. And go with the wind. But, this has been in the back of my mind for about three months. Everything that has happened, has pushed me to decide that I have to live my life and not be tied down to one person since I was 17. I felt suffocated." I look in to his welcoming brown eyes.

"I know how that feels." He chuckles and looks up at the moon. He hold his thumb up to the moon. "Well that Dear John movie was right . Never bigger than your thumb."

"Yeah. So what's your plan after California?"

"Well were most likely going back to Germany to spend time with our families. Bill already has ideas for the new album." He sneaks a glance at me. "You could come visit us in Germany. I mean we could pay for your ticket and all."

"That won't be necessary. I could pay for it." I put my hand over his. I look back up to the stars and feel his fingers wrap around mine.

"ROSE" Bill yelled out the door. "Your sister is on the phone!" I jog over to the door and take my Blackberry from Bill. "I answered it. Hope you don't mind."

"That's fine. Thanks." I smile at him as he closes the door.

"Hey Izzy! What's up?"

"What the hell did you tell Jared? You Told him I was pregnant!" She yells in the phone. "What the hell is wrong with you? I swear mom dropped you on the head when you were little."

**HEYYYYY sorry it took sooo long but Between school and my mother nagging me to death, I don't really have time to write. =[ But I hope you like it! You know what to do R&R. **

**BTW: I'm gonna be doing another Tom story. This one will be a lot deeper. But I need someone to be the sister of the main character.. Lella. Soo if you wanna be her just leave me what you look like and random information. I love you ALL like a fat kid loves cake! Vanessa***


	9. Nice Boxer Shorts

Somewhere only we know

"So wait, let me get this straight. You told your boyfriend that your sister is pregnant?" A smile tugs on his lips.

"Well you see…. I had to come! I wanted to be here with you guys. And if I told Jared that I was going on a bus with four guys across the country he so would have freaked. But the bad part is I'm a terrible liar. Really bad. I hope-" Tom puts a hand on her thigh and she stops as a bright red flush crosses her face.

"Remember what we agreed on? We don't have to go into all that. I just wanted to be caught up. You know. Up to speed." The Bus behind us started. "Well, lets get back on before they leave us." He Holds a hand out to me. I place my hand in his and together we walk to the bus.

We make it to California in about 3 days. And I must admit it was the most fun I had, had since my senior trip to Spain. But let's not get into that.

So we had decided that I will stay with my sister the first night and then I will stay with Steph for awhile and take her shopping.

I was kind of stressed about seeing my sister cause I knew she would be pissed. My sister and I are extremely close. We are about 9 months apart, but we act alike and have the same style except she is a little bit more grounded than I am.

I give the driver directions to the apartment building. Tom had been moping the whole day.

" I don't see why you can't just stay with us in the hotel." I sigh and pick up a pair of my shorts up off the ground.

"Because Tom, I have things I need to do. And plus I don't want us to get sick of each other. " I zip my bag up and move my bangs out of my eyes. "And I have to catch my sister up to speed on what I plan on doing.."

The bus stops in front of my sisters(My) apartment building. I grab my bag and drop it my the door.

"Okay. I will be at the hotel for dinner tomorrow night." I say and give Steph a hug.

"Bring your sister?" She asks looking up at the apartment building.

"Of course, I don't think I will have a choice." I mumble knowing my sister will want to meet the guys.

I give every one a hug but Tom.

He grabs my bag and we make out way to the apartment.

During the elevator ride up we have a quick make out session. "You promise you will consider coming with us to Germany?" He asks in between kisses.

"I will consider. I really want to, I do. But I have a lot to do. I know that I will go see you but I don't know if I'll go with you next week." I gently put my hands on both sides of his face. "Do you really think this will work?"

_BING_

_We both walk off the elevator and start walking towards the door to the apartment. He grabs my hand before I reach for the handle._

"_Do you think this wont work? Because I'm will to do anything to make it work." He says pulling me to him._

"_Anything?" I arch a eyebrow._

"_Yes."_

"_Would you streak down the street naked?" I start to play with my lip ring. He un buckles his belt. and his over sized pants drop to his ankles._

_At that moment the door to the apartment opens and my sister stops in her tracks looking at Tom with his pants around his ankles._

"_Uhh… What… I…." Izzy closes the door without another word._

"_At least I wore my nice boxer shorts." He smiles and pulls his pants up._

"_Izzy, It's fine you can come out." I call to my younger sibling, who I know is watching through the peep hole._

"_God Rose! You could at least have warned me." Izzy runs over and hugs me laughing. My sister and I are alike in how we look. Her hair is black with dark blue tips, we wear the same cloths. The only difference is that I show more skin than she ever would. And I have snake bites._

"_Oh it's been too long! I missed you so much!" I say pulling away from her to look her over. "How are you? Is mom bothering you? How daddy?"_

"_Well Rose don't be rude!" Izzy lets go of me and walks over to Tom. "Hi! I'm Rose's young sister Isabelle. And I take it you're Tom." She puts her hand out for Tom to shake. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." He shakes her hand. "You two look very similar. If I did not know you I would think you were twins. Beside the color of hair. Red and blue.."_

_Izzy looks me over and smiles. " I guess so."_

"_Yeah, But I am older so.." I trail off " Well Tom you can't keep every one waiting. So I will see you tomorrow."_

_Tom walks over to me and plants a kiss right on my lips. I see Izzy's face drop._

"_I'll see you guys latter." He nods at Izzy who just went a few shades paler._

_I watch as the elevator doors close. I glance at my sister. She is glaring at me. "INSIDE NOW!"_

_I walk through the door way with my head down. And I'm suppose to be the older mature one._


	10. Bad Liar

Somewhere only we know.

"God Rose! You told me that you're coming with some FRIENDS!" She gently smacks herself in the face. "What is mom gonna say?"

"It's not a big deal. I'm done with Kansas. I can't take it there. So routine." Rose runs her finger through her flaming red hair. "So what's wrong with that? I'm old enough to take care of myself. And mother can't say anything. It's because of her I left when I was young."

Izzy drops her shoulders. "When are you going to let that go? That was years ago. She's better now. Now all she wants for us is to have a stable partner. That's why she want you to stay with Jared. He has a well paying job and he thinks the world of you." She looks at Rose. "What's so wrong about that?"

"She can't keep trying to control my life! If I want to go marry a hobo then I will!" Rose's voice rose. "I am sick of worrying about _mommy dearest._ Half the time she's drunk out of her mind. Plus, Daddy will be happy to see me."

"Okay, So what's Skyler gonna say seeing as how your cheating on his best friend." Izzy was always trying to get her older sister to act a little more responsible. She was sick of always being the 'younger-older' Sister.

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to. Plus, how is he gonna find out?" Rose cocks her head to the side. "Isn't he still in the UK?"

"Surprise. No he came back last week. He's staying on the Family estate. Mom has a going away party planed next month. So you need to figure out your whole love life situation before then. Because we both know that Jared will come." Izzy glanced at the clock. "So are you gonna tell me about him and the fact that Jared thinks I am pregnant."

"Okay I will give you the short version. But with all the details." Rose curls her legs up underneath her. "Ready?"

"If not now, then I don't know when." Izzy puts her black hair with blue tips in a messy bun.

"Okay so I was working late one night for Sue. And these five guys came in and well I ended up sitting with them cause they were the only ones left. Then Jess called and Invited me to a concert. And I said yes. So I went to her house that morning and we got ready together."

"God, how I hate her." Izzy interrupts Rose.

"Anyways, So that morning Tom, the Guy form the hallway, called and wanted to hang out before the concert. Sam reluctantly said yes. So in the end it turns out that Tom and the other guys are in a band called Tokio Hotel. And that was the concert we were going to see. So I ended up falling for Tom. But I don't know how to end it with Jared." Rose looks at her sister.

"That's it?" Izzy asks

"Well then we were on the tour bus driving here for about 3 days."

"And the part about me being pregnant?" She arches her eyebrow at Rose.

"Oh, That's cause I am a bad liar. And I had to come up with something on the spot." Rose smiles brightly at her sibling.

"I am not gonna help you with you lies." Izzy informs Rose.

"I don't want you to. But tomorrow night were going out for dinner with him and the rest of them. You'll like them. They are extremely funny. And very sweet people." Rose smiles to herself.

"Okay. Fine." Izzy looks at her watch. "What do you wanna do?"

"I want to sleep. I did not sleep very well on the bus." Rose stand up. Izzy's eye widen.

"EWWWWW! What were you and Tom doing?" Izzy looks appalled at Rose. Rose picks up a pillow and hits Izzy in the face.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter! The bed that I slept on with the guy who plays bass Girlfriend was not very comfortable." Rose grabs her suit case and rolls it to her bedroom. " I have to be the last person on earth with a clean mind. A bunch of pervs."

"I'm going to my room." Rose heads down the hallways. She get to her bed room and takes it all in. He purple walls, Black bed spread with heave black curtains. "Damn good to be home."

Jess walks off the plane in the LA airport. She gets out to the parking lot and hails a taxi.

"Umm 3698 West Avenue, please." She's heading to Rose's apartment and she will raise hell.

Rose wakes to yelling and screaming.

"What in gods creation is happing out there." She rolls out of bed and slowly makes her way into the main room.

"Well looks like the whore is up!" Jess yells at Rose. "You are a sneaky and dirty and… and slutty whore!"

"What the hell are you doing here? What part of your not coming to LA don't you understand?" Rose rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"I believe it's the not." Izzy says opening the door. "Now leave."

"Ahh, I don't think so!" Jess plops down on the love seat and crosses her legs. "You see I'm black mailing Rose. I won't tell Jared that she's cheating on him. And she let's me go with her to the Fan party. And Hooks me up with Tom."

Roses face pales. "Wha-at? Are you threatening me?"

"Rose.." Izzy tries to calm her sister down.

"This 16 year old spoiled brat is trying to black mail me." Rose said taking a step towards her cousin.

"Ah. I would not if I were you. You see I have Jared on speed dial just in case." She pulls out her Iphone.

Rose stops and thinks about the situation. Her cousin had her in a corner. What were her other options. Tie her up and put her in the closet.

Rose laughed to herself.

"Fine. You can stay on the couch. But Tomorrow were going to the family estate. So you will have to stay here alone." Rose walks in the kitchen. "Oh. And you go the couch."

**Hello! Well would you look at this! I updated! Hope you like it. I changes the narration. Because it was bothering me. Sorry, if that bothers anyone. It seems smoother to me** **and well written. :D**

**Well thanks for the reviews! I love every single one! I just got a wisdom tooth pulled and I am in the process of moving out. THANK GOD! I am moving to Utah from Panama City, Panama. Central America. But I will try to keep more coming.**

**Vanessa!**


End file.
